pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alola League (Resurgence)
The Alola League (Japanese: アローラリーグ Alola League) is the regional Pokémon League of the Alola region. The Alola League is composed of the Alola Elite Four members, along with the Champion. Recently founded by Professor Kukui, the Alola League does not yet have Gym Leaders. Instead, Pokémon Trainers from Alola recognized for their strength, such as those who have completed the island challenge. They are then qualified to compete in the newly established Manalo Conference. However, the Conference has no specific entry requirements, meaning that that any willing Trainer is allowed to enter. Manalo Conference The Manalo Conference (Japanese: マナーロ大会 Manalo Conference) is the Alola League general championship competition. It is intended to be a replacement for an old, abandoned part of the island challenge ritual in which trial-goers battled at the peak of Mount Lanakila. It was officially unveiled during a press conference held on Aether Paradise. The tournament is held at the recently completed Manalo Stadium, and is sponsored in part by the four Island Kahunas of Alola and Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation. Opening Ceremonies Before the competition starts, a party is held where contestants can interact with one another. Professor Kukui welcomes the participants and shows a video explaining how the preliminary round works. Rounds Preliminaries All of the participating Trainers compete in a Battle Royal. Only the last 16 whose Pokémon remain standing at the end advance to the next round. Top 16 The top 16 consist of one-on-one Single Battles. The 16 Trainers are randomly matched-up by a computer. The winners advance to the quarterfinals. Quarterfinals The quarterfinals consist of one-on-one Single Battles. The eight Trainers are randomly matched up by a computer. The winners advance to the semifinals. Semifinals The semifinals consist of two-on-two Single Battles. The four Trainers are randomly matched up by a computer. The winners advance to the finals. Finals The finals consist of a Full Battle refereed by Professor Kukui. The winner will be declared the winner of the Manalo Conference. Exhibition Match The exhibition battle consists of a Full Battle between the newly-crowned Champion and Professor Kukui, refereed by Hala. The result of the battle has no bearing on the winner's status. Known contestants First Conference Elite Four and Champion The winner of the Conference is then invited to challenge the Elite Four at the Pokémon League building on top of Mount Lanakila. The winner will then be allowed to fight Alola's first Champion, Elio. Trivia *The Manalo Conference is the only Pokémon League Conference where: **Trainers can enter without meeting any specific requirements. **The usage of wild Pokémon is allowed. **An exhibition battle was part of the ceremonies. *Every battle is shown, even if just partially. *The Alola League is the only League in which any Elite Four members — Hala and Olivia — are battled prior to them being introduced as Elite Four members. *The Alola League is the only League with more female Elite Four members than male ones. Category:Regional Pokémon Leagues